Not Safe Anywhere
by Alysrazor-Chan
Summary: Violet/Syndrome for a friend. Caution; rape and language. Violet just doent have the strangth to say no.


"Yeah yeah mom", Violet hissed quietly, closing the door behind her. She stepped off the front porch, flattening her dark denim skirt at the bottom. Raven wisps of hair pushed into her face as she strode, hands in her front pockets, a gray jacket covering a navy undershirt.

She slid her phone out of her pocket, opening a text from 'Kori', it read, 'Hey Vi, you on your way over?', She was headed to the house a few streets over to work on a history project. She'd take any time out of the house she could find, after all it's a tad hard to concentrate with your father lifting the car, and the baby bursting into flames.

The streets were paved in leaves, oranges, yellows, and reds brushed on the road she walked down. Half bare trees closing in on her in like walls. Violet stopped suddently, her ears perked up, she turned her head to the side, 'Strange,' she thought, 'could've sworn I heard someone', she shrugged it off casually, smiling silently to herself, 'Like anyone has the balls to jump daughter', she sighed, and continued her walk at a slightly faster pace.

She reached the end of the road, stopping to look before crossing the tracks. Gusts of wind stung into her big blackish eyes. The road was empty, not many people took this route, therefore she took it to avoid any unnecissary confrontations, she'd never been what anyone would refer to as a 'people person'.

Violet crunched through leaves a few paces down the road, stopping again. She stood frozen with fear, 'Hey Violet', a sly voice purred, almost viciously.

"Sy...Syndrome? What do you want?", she turned, he approached her, his eyes were full of a malicious intent. She was alone. She was frail, she couldnt run, and certaintly couldnt fight him off alone. "What do you want?", Violet attempted to keep her cool, brushing strands of hair behind her right ear nervously. Her knees locked into place. As if she were glued there.

It only took one look to figure out, he was up to no good.

"Aww Vi, are you...scared?"

She shook subtly, "No, no I'm not, now either say what youre here for...or go", she thought to herself, 'keep your cool Vi, he probably wants to know something about dad..'

No.

He grabbed her hair, "Oh Vi, you still keep it long?", he tugged roughly, Violet hissed, shutting her eyes forcefully to avoid the tears welling up.

She knew damn well what he was there for.

"N-no!", she flinched, "You said you wouldnt do this anymore...p-please", she weakly muttered, he overpowered her.

He moved his head down to look at her eyelevel, orange strands sticking up like the tail of a fox. He pulled her head back violently, she hissed louder, "I lied.", he smiled mischeviously.

He took a pale hand and ran it up from Violets knee, still holding her head back. "I cant resist", he laughed.

She quivered. he realeased his iron grip on her hair, pushing her by her neck into a tree, "If you scream, Ill kill you. Understood?", she gulped and nodded. He slid his left hand up under her skirt, holding his right firmly at her throat. He caressed her panties, "Do you like it, be honest Vi", he winked at her, her eyes welled up, "N-no...", he lifted her skirt, sliding his hand under her panties and over her already moistening pussy, he slid a finger in, pulling it out to show her the moisture coating it, "Are you sure, doll?", he winked, she gulped.

"Lucky for you, Im not in the mood to fuck around, I got things to do", he hissed, moving his left hand to his gym shorts, pulling them down far enough to reveal his already erect member. He took hold of her little hand, cupping it around his shaft and slid his over hers, "You like this dont you? Fucking slut.", a tear slid down her cheek, she closed her eyes, disgusted at how her own body was betraying her.

"Hey, look at me!", he tightened his grip, Violets free hand desperately pulled at his over her throat, to no avail, she coughed violently, gasping for air, her eyes shot open. He loosened his grip, "Yeah, I want you to fuckin' enjoy this, understand?", she nodded.

he released her hand and her throat, pulling down her pink panties. "Aww theyre so cute", another tear strolled down her face. She was powerless.

In one quick motion he picked both of her legs up and pushed her into a tree, her phone falling from her pocket onto the grass. He didnt seem to notice, he was focused on positioning the head of his monstrous cock at her tiny entrance.

"Sorry I cant stick around to get you nice and wet, maybe next time, Sweetie", he smiled viciously. Her mouth dried up by this point, even if she could speak, what would she say?

He took this as an 'Im ready', and shoved it in forcefully. Violet gasped, her legs quivered at the sudden pain. He hung his head into the crook of her neck, grunting words like 'fuck' or 'little slut', Violets body was crying out in pain. Tears streamed down her face, yet she blinked them away and stared over his shoulder at the empty road. Begging, pleading, her mind to take her somewhere else.

"Fucking like it!", he shouted in her face, gritting his teeth, then returning his head to her neck, breathing heavily, sending chills that could only be compared to knifes down her back.

Violet started gasping, closing her eyes as the tears streamed down mercilessly. She wanted to stay silent. But he wouldnt even piss on you if you were on fire.

Violet's body was going numb. As a mix of pain, and hatred for letting him go this far.

His breath became heavier and heavier until he pounded into her frail form,with enough force to break her in half.

His thrusts became slower and harder, until finally he slammed in, his heat filling her. She snapped out of her trance, eyes snapping open. "Wh-whatre you!", he pulled out, nearly dropping her, wiping the head of his cock on her panties that were thrown aside, throing them back to the ground, then resheathing his member back to his shorts.

He snickered, "Later Vi", he winked, stepping away from the disheveled girl.

She didnt watch him leave.

She didnt think about what was dripping down her leg.

She didnt think about anything.

Violet closed her eyes, back against the tree, and clenched her bloodshot eyes as tight as she could, streaks of eyeliner staining her porcelain cheeks.

She clenched her fists, little purple bruises were forming where his fingers had been.


End file.
